


Lest eyes well seeing

by onvavoir



Series: Where your true image pictur’d lies [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP, Virgin Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onvavoir/pseuds/onvavoir





	Lest eyes well seeing

Matt tells himself that he's imagining things. There was no odd tone in Steve's voice when he called to ask if he could stop by. If he were going to tell Matt he didn't want to see him anymore, he'd surely have said so over the phone. Still, Matt paces the floor. 

He can hear Steve enter the building. He takes the stairs slowly to keep his heart rate down. Takes a deep breath between the knock at the door and his movement towards it. He opens the door, smiles. Steve's freshly showered but he still carries the smell of the gym, that universal blend of rubber, leather, and old sweat. 

"Hi. Can I come in?"

"Of course." The smile cracks a little, and he steps back to let Steve through the door. "Everything okay?"

Steve sighs. "Not exactly. Look, I don't really know how to say this."

Matt's stomach sinks. His throat tightens a little, but he still manages to say, "Go on."

"I um, looked up your firm. I hope that doesn't seem weird. And..."

It hits him then.

"You found out I'm blind." He hangs his head. "I'm sorry. I should have told you."

He hears Steve's mouth open and then shut.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I probably should have figured it out, what with the lack of eye contact and all. But-- how do you-- I guess at home you know the place, but."

Matt pulls his hand down over his mouth. Now is really not the time he wants to have this conversation. If things had gone well, maybe in a while. Maybe never. He should have known his little charade wouldn't last long.

"Blind people often have stronger senses-- hearing, or smell. It helps."

"You must have some remarkably strong senses then."

A smile curls up the corner of Matt's mouth.

"You have no idea."

"I think you'd be surprised, actually," Steve says. 

Matt tilts his head, curious. This isn't the first time Steve's made a vague opaque comment like that. 

"Anyway," Steve says. "I thought it'd be better to be out with it now instead of Friday."

The comment hangs in the air while Matt processes it. Now the nerves hit him. 

"So. We're still on."

"Yeah. Unless you don't want to see me-- shit."

Matt shakes his head. There's a moment of silence. He's glad he can't see the expression on Steve's face.

"I'm sorry." He huffs out a little laugh. "I find myself saying that a lot lately."

"It's okay." Steve's posture is hesitant, and after a second, he reaches for Matt's hand to squeeze it. "Just... stop looking like a kicked puppy?"

Matt laughs abruptly, and Steve laughs with him.

"Better. Okay, I've got to go. See you Friday? Um. Bad choice of words again. Sorry."

Matt laughs.

"Don't worry about it. Friday."

Steve steps towards him, touches his cheek. Kisses him, then steps back. He turns around and is gone.

***

_Friday_

Steve pins his back against the wall, and Matt's mouth falls open, his breath coming hard and fast. He can feel the strength in those arms, and it gives him a bit of a tingle.

He knew Steve was a big guy, but now that he's got his hands on him, he kind of can't focus on anything except the planes and curves of muscle on Steve's body. His hands wander all over while Steve presses against him, mouth open and hot. Ridge of his hipbone, the curve of his ass-- just as muscular as the rest of him. Steve makes a low noise in his throat and then murmurs against Matt's mouth.

"Handsy, aren't ya?"

"No, just blind."

Steve laughs a little. Good sign. He isn't treating Matt like he's fragile. 

They manage to get down the stairs and into the bedroom. Blood is pumping through Matt's head so hard he's dizzy, so he's glad when Steve presses him gently into the mattress. Anxiety flares-- but Steve is gentle. He climbs over Matt and kisses him. His thigh moves between Matt's legs, and they grind against each other. Matt loses himself in the sensations and scents-- Steve's skin, faint hint of aftershave, the friction of clothing layers between Steve's body and his own burgeoning hard-on. His hands map out every inch, to burn it into his memory.

Matt lifts the waistband of Steve's jeans up just enough to slide his hand underneath-- and Steve tenses for a moment. It's the slightest of movements, a quiet gasp against his mouth. He stops. He doesn't want to ruin the mood by asking awkward questions, but he doesn't want to take things further than Steve's comfortable with either.

"D'you... want me to..."

"Yes," Steve breathes out. 

Matt unbuttons his jeans. He takes his time. His thumb strokes Steve through the cotton of his underwear, and the hitch in his breath makes Matt curious if he's ever done this before. It's possible, if he gets out as little as Matt does. 

Matt kisses him slowly, touches him just firmly enough to keep his heart hammering and his dick hard. Most people would call it teasing, but he has a feeling this is just Steve's pace. Especially since Steve's breath is shaking out of him. It's been a long time since anyone's responded to his touch so intensely. It's hot. Matt shifts his own erection against Steve's hip, and that pulls a strangled noise out of Steve's throat. His hand clutches Matt's shoulder hard enough to hurt.

Next upward stroke, Matt gets his fingers under the elastic waistband of Steve's underwear and closes his hand around his cock. Steve gasps, breathless. No sooner does Matt's hand finish its stroke than Steve's cock throbs. He comes with another breathy gasp that Matt quietly files away for future reference, and then relaxes. His face is shoved into Matt's shoulder. He keeps it there as his breathing slows. Matt's not sure what to say that wouldn't be taken the wrong way. He's also still hard, and while he has no objection to finishing himself off, he can't do that unless Steve gives him room.

"Hey..." he murmurs. He presses a kiss to Steve's neck.

"This is embarrassing."

Matt laughs. "It's okay, it's really okay."

He keeps his hands on Steve's body, partly for comfort and partly because it's just nice to touch. Steve kisses him and pulls away.

"I need to clean up."

"As long as you promise to come back. I'm not done with you yet."

He hears Steve smile, the shift of the bed as he moves back, and then a half-second later Steve falls off it onto the floor with a thump. Matt bites his lip-- don't laugh unless he does, do not-- and lifts his head to listen.

"Goddammit," Steve mutters. "I didn't think this could get any more embarrassing."

The heat in Steve's skin's subsided for the most part, except in his face.

"I've done worse," Matt says. "Promise."

Steve heaves a sigh and then retreats to the bathroom, shuts the door. While he's in there, Matt allows himself a little indulgence and rubs the heel of his hand against his cock through his pants. His back arches a little. His lips part. He thinks about Steve's dick between them and groans quietly. He already knows how Steve will taste.

The bathroom door opens. Matt stops, although he doesn't make any effort to disguise what he was doing. Steve stands there in the doorway.  _Don't run, don't run..._

"Don't stop on my account," he says.

Steve's face is flaming, but he's trying to hold himself together, recover a little dignity. Matt quirks an eyebrow and then circles his thumb over the bulge where the head of his cock presses against his pants. He can hear the quiet exhale Steve lets out. It matches his own.

Matt shucks off his sweater and t-shirt. Shifting to get more comfortable, Matt undoes his pants and pushes them down along with his boxer briefs. Steve's throat clicks-- he's swallowing hard. Matt can't see him, but knowing he's there, watching, brings some heat to Matt's face. He bites his lip and gives himself a good solid stroke. Breathes out, sets up a slow, easy rhythm. He's in no hurry.

"You look amazing," Steve whispers.

Matt doesn't respond, but he does close his hand a little tighter and let his eyelids close. Feels his brow draw down as the sensation intensifies. His hips lift into it a little, and then Steve is there, climbing back into bed with him, holding himself up over Matt's half-naked body and kissing him while he jerks himself off.

Their tongues tangle, and then Steve trails kisses down Matt's throat to his sternum. He moves further down, mouth open, tongue and lips on Matt's stomach. There's a moment of hesitation. Matt's about to tell him it's okay, he doesn't have to, when Steve closes his mouth over Matt's cock, and he becomes incapable of forming words.

Steve takes him in a little at a time, tentative but not halting, until the tip of Matt's dick reaches the back of his throat. Now it's Matt's turn to make strangled noises, one hand clutching the comforter. The other he gently combs through Steve's hair. It's slow, excruciatingly so. By the time Steve's hand closes around his cock, Matt's thighs are trembling. He gasps, arches into it a little.

"Oh my god..."

He loses himself in it, letting in all the sounds and smells and tactile sensations-- the product in Steve's hair kneaded between his fingers, the smell of sex, his body and Steve's, the warm pressure of Steve's free hand on his hip, the hot wet softness of his mouth moving inexorably up Matt's dick and back again.

"Oh god, yes..."

Steve works him slowly, achingly slow. Matt's not sure if it's inexperience or sadism. Doesn't really matter, because it drags him to the edge and throws him off. He doesn't bother to hold back. He taps Steve on the shoulder, but Steve stays right where he is, god bless him.

"I'm gonna-- Steve--"

Again Steve's mouth slides down, his tongue dragging, and Matt's breath hitches. He moans, and so does Steve, and that's it. He comes into Steve's mouth with a broken exhale. All he can manage is 'ohhhhh' and then he's spent, and Steve coughs, gags. Definitely his first time. It makes Matt smile a little before he melts back into the bed with a sigh.

After a moment to wipe his mouth, Steve climbs up next to him and drops down, still radiating heat. He's like a furnace. Matt finds Steve's face with his hands and kisses him. The taste of his own come is a little bitter, but not unpleasant. Matt sucks on his tongue. He shifts closer,  raises his eyebrows. Steve is hard again. Good god. He'll deal with that in a little while.

"That was great," he whispers.

"Good."

Steve's voice is muffled against his neck, vibrating in his ear. Matt can't resist.

"Especially for your first time."

Steve goes very still. Sighs.

"That obvious, huh?"

Matt shrugs. "I don't care. Just means I get to introduce you to a lot of fun things."

He's admittedly a little curious how Steve got this far in life without ever having given a blowjob, but that's something he'll inquire about when there's no pleasant afterglow to ruin. Later. After he sucks Steve off so thoroughly that he can't get it up again.


End file.
